Tire pressure monitoring systems (“TPMS”) are known in the art. There have been several mounting arrangements proposed for these TPMS.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,163,255, 6,722,409, 6,568,259, and 6,799,455 show various mounting arrangements.